Krystal
'Krystal Jung.' *'Nombre artístico: '크리스탈 / Krystalthumb|312px *'Nombre real: '정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profesión: '''Cantante,actriz,modelo y bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento: 24-octubre-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''San Francisco, EEUU. *'Estatura: '1.65 *'Peso: 45 *'Familia': Hermana mayor cantante Jessica. *'Agencia: '''SM Entertaiment. 'Historia. Krystal nació en San Francisco (California), su familia es originaria de Cores Del Sur y se establecieron en USA en los 80's. Durante un viaje familiar a Corea del Sur, Krystal quien tenía 5 años y su hermana Jessica fueron descubiertas por una agencia de talentos SM Entertainment, lo cual le ganó su primera aparición en el vídeo musical "Wedding March" de Shinwa. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y su hermana y les ofrecieron lecciones de baile y canto, para poder tener una carrera musical. Los padres de Krystal rechazaron la oferta debido a que era muy joven. '''Carrera. Carrera musical. Un trailer de F(x) fue publicado vía Youtube el 24 de agosto de 2009. El single digital del grupo, "La chA TA ", fue publicado el primero de septiembre, seguido por un trailer de 40 segundos del vídeo musical revelado en YouTube. El grupo hizo su debut el 2 de septiembre en un showcase especialmente diseñado para introducir el grupo. El 5 del mismo mes, f(x) tuvo su primera presentación en TV en MBC's music show Music Core. 'Carrera Televisiva.' En el 2010, Krystal hizo una aparición en Let's Go Dream Team 2, donde rompió el récord de high jump que estaba en el show por 10 años. Aún tiene el récord de 1.95m en women's high jump. En el 2010, recibió un papel secundario en la serie televisiva More Charming by the Day. En el 2011, ella compitió en el show de patinaje Kim Hyuna's Kiss & Cry de la cadena televisiva SBS y también ganó. Krystal recibió el papel principal de la tercera temporada de la muy reconocida serie "High Kick! Season 3" con el papel de Ahn Soojung. 'Discografía.' 'Dramas.' *The Heirs (SBS,2013, rumor) *''High Kick 3: The Revenge Of The Short Legged (2011).'' *''Welcome To The Show (2011).'' *''More Charming By The Day (2010)'' Películas *''I AM. - SM Town Live World Tour in Madison Square Garden'' (2012) 'Programas De Tv.' *Amazing F(x) ( 2013.05.21- , 8 episodios, junto a F (x)) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (13.05.10, como presentadora) *Project Runway EP9 (13.05.01, como juez invitada) *Top Magic Show (Channel A, 2012-08-16, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber ) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (Mnet, 2012-07-17, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Weekly Idol (12.07.11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *The Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 2012.07.02, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Hello (KBS, 2012-06-25, , junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Running Man (SBS, 2012.05.06 - 2012.05.13, ep 93 y 94) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012-05-04, junto a Victoria) *Section TV (MBC, 2011.12.11) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011.07.26 - 2011.08.03, ep 88 y 89) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011.07.14, ep 48, junto a F(x)) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011.06.27, ep 344 junto a Sulli) *Fashion Actress House (Fashion N, 2011.06.24, ep 9, junto a F(x)) *Kim Yu-na's Kiss & Cry (KBS, 2011.05.22 – 2011.08.21, 14 episodios, ganadora) *Happy Together (KBS, 2011-02-10 junto a Luna y Sulli) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (SBS, 2011.02.05 - 2011.02.06, junto a Luna y Sulli) *''Idol Brain Battle'' (KBS, 2011.02.03, Lunar New Year Special, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *King of Idols (SBS, 2011-02-02) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 2011.01.09 - 2011.02.06, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) *F(x)'s Koala - (MBC, 2010.10.02 - 2011.01.08, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli). *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 2010.11.05, ep 52, junto a Luna y Sulli) *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010, ep 22, 29, 32 y 55). *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010). *SBS Gayo Daejun (SBS, 2010.12.29 - 2010.12.31, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *We Got Married/Khuntoria (MBC, 2010.10.02 - 2010.10.09, ep 15 y 16, junto a F (x)) *7-Day Miracle (MBC, 2010-09-02, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli ) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (SBS, 2010.08.15, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Music Core (MBC, 2010-08-07 - 2010-08-14, como MC) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2010.07.31, ep 209, junto a F (x)) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2010.06.24, junto a F (x)) *Golden Fishery Radio Star (MBC, 2010.06.16 - 2010.06.23, ep 184 y 185, junto a F(x)) *Win Win (KBS, 2010-06-15, presentadora especial) *Music Core (MBC, 2010-06-05, como MC) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2010.05.08, ep 284, junto a F(x)) *Hello F(x) - (Y Star, 2010.04.17 - 2010.05.08, 4 capítulos). *''Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate'' ('' SBS, 2010.01.30, junto a F (x) ) *Star King - (2010 - presente). *Find it! Green Gold (SBS, 2009.10.26, junto a F(x)) *Gag Concert (KBS, 2009.10.25, junto a F(x)) *''Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' ('KBS, 2009.10.03, junto a F (x))'' '''Videos Musicales. *"Fermata" Byul (2013). *"Adagio" Tei (2013). *"Sweet Dreams" Alex (2010). *"Melody" Krystal (2010). *"Juliette" Shinee (2009). *''"Still Believe" Rain (2006).'' *"Wedding March"'' Shinwa (2000).'' '''Anuncios. *2013: Adidas *2013: Hi Mart con Hwanf Kwang-Hee y Park Misun. *2013: Stonehenge, jewelry brand con Jessica. *2013: Etude House con Sulli. *2013: SPAO *2012: Clean and Clear *2012: 박학천 언어 Bible *2012: Lotte Chilsung Cider *2011: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look with Victoria, Luna, Sulli & Infinite. *2011: Twoway Bag con Victoria, Luna, Sulli. *2011: Clena and Clear con Kim Ji Won. *2011: QUA Fashion Corp con ''Sulli. *2010: ''Ottogi Ppusyeo Ppusyeo ''con f(x).'' *2010: FreeStyle Street Basketball''con f(x).'' *2010: Calvin Klein jeans con Victoria y Sulli. *2010: Love living with rabbits (H2) con f(x) SHINee, & Zhang Liyin. *2010: Chicken Mania with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look with Victoria, Luna and Sulli. *2010: Crown Bakery with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: Video Game "Gran Age" with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: LG Optimus Z phone con f(x). *2010: Clean and clear with Seohyun. *2009:'' LG Cyon Chocolate phonecon f(x) & Girl's Generation.'' *2009:'' K-Swiss'' con f(x). *2009: Auction Co con f(x) & Shinee. *2009: LG Lollipop con f(x) & M.I.C. *2006-2007: Yoon's English Academy. *2006: Korea Life. *2003: Ohdduki Curry. *2003: E-O. *2003: Yoohan Kimberly *2002: Lotte Chaurin Green Tea con Han Ga-in. '''Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop': F(x) *'Posición: 2da '''Voz Principal *'Hobbies: Actuar. Bailar *'''Idiomas: coreano e inglés fluido, mandarín y japonés básico *'Educación: '''Asistió a una escuela internacional, Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada), y después asistió a una escuela coreana de alta especialización en el entretenimiento y las artes, Hanlim Performing Arts High School (Graduada con honores), Sungkyunkwan University (especializaión en teatro y arte escénico). *'Le gusta:' Tomar fotos, la carne, deportes *'Habilidades:' patinaje sobre hielo, deportes, aprende nuevas cosas con rapidez, *'Canción favorita:' "Flight" de Rollercoaster's *'Ídolo favorito: Christina Aguilera *Amber dice que ella es su princesa y ella su sirvienta ,de ahí sacada la pareja Krysber. *Protagonizará el nuevo Dorama Monstar. *Le encanta el mango y el cacahuate. *Es alergica a la manzana pero aún así come. *Es mas alta que Jessica *Prefiere que la llamen Soojung. *Rompió el record femenino de salto de altura en Dream Tea 2. *Kim Hyun Joong ,ha dicho abiertamente que Krystal es más guapa que su hermana Jessica incluso en frente de esta última. *Solía ir a Korea Kent Foreign School al igual que Jessica antes de pasar a Hanlim High School a especializarse en Entretenimiento y Arte. * Taemin de SHINee La eligio como su miembro favorita incluso cuando hacen un Cover con F(X) el pide estar acompañado de ella. * DongHo de U-Kiss fue su compañero de clase. *Cinco miembros de INFINITE escogierón a Krystal en vez de Hyuna. *CNU de B1A4 escogió a Krystal como su tipo ideal, incluso confesó que le llegó a gustar. *En el reciente episodio de "'''The Beatles Code", había una sección en donde a los miembros de U-kiss se les preguntaba quien era su tipo ideal o si alguien les gustaba de los grupos de chicas. Como era de esperar, cuando se les pregunto este tema los chicos de U-kiss se volvieron tímidos y sus rostros se pusieron rojos de inmediato. El líder de U-Kiss Soohyun, reveló que el suyo era Krystal de f(x), y explicó que cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió que era muy hermosa. *Suele darsele bien cualquier tipo de deporte y además suele aprender failmente cosas nuevas. *Es una persona muy tímida, pero también alegre y dulce con todo el mundo. *Krystal junto a Luna hicieron paracaidismo de Nueva Zelanda.